


【TFP/乙女向】驚魂夜（otome/tf x you）

by shangbinggg



Series: transformers and you [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangbinggg/pseuds/shangbinggg
Summary: 假如你是狂派一方
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Starscream (Transformers)/You
Series: transformers and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854850
Kudos: 6





	【TFP/乙女向】驚魂夜（otome/tf x you）

《Megatron》

你也不是不會用刀，但是敵人數量實在太多了，沒過一下子你就累的腳軟癱坐在了地上，方才揮舞著的雙刀早被不知道哪一個殭屍踹飛到哪裡了。

“Energon……”

“give me……”

“嗚嗚嗚……我又不是變形金剛哪來的能量晶啊啊啊啊啊——”

數不清是第幾次無奈的吶喊，看著這些與身為人類的你體型落差太大的殭屍根本失了神智，一步一步踩著如電影情節描述般驚悚的腳步靠近——就算他們的吸食器把你撕個對半也得不到一點點能量晶啊……

難道就要死在這裡了嗎？

此時此刻忍不住就哭了出來，下意識的喊著一個人的名字：“Megatron你快來救我啊嗚嗚嗚——”

剎時幾聲震耳欲聾的炮聲響起，眼前幾個殭屍的身軀中間倏然出現燒焦的大洞，你從圓圈邊緣還閃著火花的大洞中看見你的救命恩人。

而在雜兵一一倒下的同時，Megatron也看見了癱坐在地上且淚眼汪汪看著他的你。

“人類，到底還是這麼沒用。”

站在遠遠的他不屑的這麼說，垂下手臂後涮的一聲伸出了臂刀，刀尖直抵地板。

你知道他從不為了人類彎腰屈膝，所以趕緊啪嗒啪嗒跑過去抓住了他的刀尖，在他把手臂平直舉起的時候搖搖晃晃走到他的肩頭。

Megatron等到你在他的肩上站穩了才把臂刀縮回。

“不准，爬高過我。”他惡狠狠地說。

“知道啦知道啦。”

《Starscream》

“你說你是不是笨，異想天開要用Lord Megatron的宇宙能量晶來做什麼……什麼超級士兵？你看看現在演變成什麼模樣！”

“你……你憑什麼說我，嗯？整場實驗中你有做出任何貢獻嗎！”

“我又不是隸屬於軍事部門的，當然不可能參與你這場自作主張的實、驗！”

站在他手掌中的你一字一句的跟Starscream對罵，為了方便對話，他不知不覺間還把你抬到了與視線平視處。

“什麼自作主張，整個過程中都是Knockout在操作的，跟我可一點關係都沒有！”

“喔，Starscream，不要再把無辜的Knockout拉下水了，用機翼想都知道整起事件一定是你慫……”

未完的話語聲隨著你所看見的景象越來越小。

“scream，後面！”

被你一急喊出綽號的狂派金剛也挺聽話，就這樣捧著小小的你轉過身，迎面一個殭屍雜兵朝著你倆猛地伸出了彎彎曲曲的吸食器。

說時遲那時快，你被突如其來推送到殭屍面前，一人一狂派的尖叫聲都還沒落地，以逃命速度聞名的Starscream立刻蹲下了身，同時另一隻手還蓋住了掌中的人類女孩，如此恰巧躲過了差一點點就要傳染病毒的吸食器攻擊。

他邊慘叫著邊狼狽的逃跑，你卻在他的掌心裡面笑的好放肆、好開心。

這個膽小鬼，即使害怕的要死也不忘要保護你。

《Soundwave》

“其實我覺得你剛剛下手太重了，Soundwave，直接攻擊火種源就好了，不是嗎？”

“這樣好浪費力氣啊，要是殭屍數量突然變多了怎麼辦？”

“還是說其實你不會累？明明平常都不打架的，真的打起來的時候還真狠。”

“而且我還是想說，剛剛你那一摔真的超帥氣的，那個殭屍就這樣直接重重落地……”

你一如往常坐在Soundwave肩上和他一起巡視著戰艦，一邊話嘮著五分鐘前身下的狂派金剛是如何輕輕鬆鬆以一敵十解決殭屍，肩上的女孩屁股都沒滑動一點兒。

你倆的相處模式一直都是如此，一人滔滔不絕描述喜怒哀樂，一人沉默如夜細聽世界百態。

轉個彎，遠遠的就看見迎面而來的Airachnid和她的昆蟲派金剛。

他抬手阻止你起身拔刀的動作時你就知道，你的Soundwave要開大招了。

你總嘲笑著那些不知好歹的狂派金剛，永遠學不會不要招惹掌管著陸地橋的通訊官，然後看著來勢洶洶的Airachnid一行敵人轉瞬之間消失在螢光綠的漩渦裡。

“為Lord Megatron解決一批反叛的狂派金剛，又是大功一件啦，Soundwave。”

“不過也等於少了一批可以利用的大軍，總有點可惜。”

你撇頭看著他沒有任何反應的面部機甲，“這次你把他們送到哪裡了啊？”

如意料之中，Soundwave沒有回答你，只是又抬起了手。

他的手指細細長長的，儘管在你眼前依然就像桿麵棍那樣粗，點點你額頭的動作卻是輕柔無比。


End file.
